The present technology relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, a program, and a signal transmission system. More specifically, the present technology relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, a program, and a signal transmission system that are suited to transmission of 8K or 4K video signals via a 100 Gigabit Ethernet device (Ethernet is a trademark).
In related art, there has been progress in development of a reception system and an imaging system for ultra-high-definition video signals that are higher in definition than existing high definition (HD) video signals for frames each having a size of 1,920 samples×1,080 lines. Specifically, international organizations such as ITU (International Telecommunication Union) and SMPTE (Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers) have been standardizing next-generation broadcasting systems for 8K or 4K video signals corresponding to pixels that are 16 times or 4 times as large in number as pixels of the existing HD. Further, among video standards of the 8K or 4K video signals, video standards standardized by ITU are referred to as LSDI (Large Screen Digital Imagery), and video standards proposed to SMPTE are referred to as UHDTV. Specifically, video signals of the UHDTV are specified as shown in FIG. 1.
Further, ITU-R Recommendation BT.2020 was approved on October, 2012, and parameters of a wide color gamut and a frame rate of 120P were added to a UHDTV signal standard. SMPTE has carried out procedure for revising SMPTE 2036-1 so as to add those parameters thereto.
In addition, in related art, there has been disclosed a technology of serial transmission of UHDTV video signals corresponding to frame rates higher than 50P-60P via an HD-SDI interface or a 10 Gbps serial interface (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-244419).